The Shadow Duelist
by Legion Plateado
Summary: A young man by the name of Yugi Kaiba has extraordinary dueling abilities along with older cards and some that his great grandparents Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba used. Most know Yugi Kaiba as The Shadow Duelist mostly because most who duel him notice that he mostly uses Dark type monsters. Those who know him personally know that he can actually control shadows. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

The duelist world has changed over the years after Yugi made the millennium items disappear. There are duelists who are evil and there are duelists who are good. There is one duelist that is the great grandson of both Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. His name is Yugi Kaiba. He was named after is great grandfather Yugi Muto. His deck has cards from Kaiba's deck most namely Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Dark Magician.

Most don't know his real name but he is called the Shadow Duelist. Most think he is a legend until they come face to face in a duel against him. He has never entered a tournament due to the fact that he would be the most watched. Some want him to enter a Turbo Duel Tournament. He is usually found in a black shirt, black pants, black sunglasses, black hat, and black boots. His hair matches that of Seto Kaiba's and he has Yugi's eyes.

_**Yugi Kaiba **_

_**Location: on a duel runner on the old highway**_

_**Time: around noon**_

I am being chased by officer Trudge. Trudge just activated a turbo duel.

"Hey trudge you just asked to have your ass kicked," I yell.

Then I draw five cards. I drew 8-Claws Scorpion that has 300 ATK and 200 DEF, Dark Crusader 1600 ATK 200 DEF, Double Coston ATK 1700 DEF 1650, Miniaturize (Trap), and Mystic Tomato.

Its Trudges turn first and he summons Assault dog

"I end my turn" Trudge says.

I then draw Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer (Spell). Then I set Mystic Tomato, then I set Miniaturize (trap card) and set the Emblem of Dragon Destroyer (Spell).

"I end my move," I say.

Then Trudge goes into battle phase. The he attacks my face down Mystic Tomato. It is destroyed and its effect activates allowing me to special summon one dark type monster with 1500 or less attack. I choose KA-2 Des Scossprs and then I shuffle my deck.

"I End my turn" Says Trudge.

I draw Dark Magician.

"I activate Emblem of Dragon Destroyer which allows me to search my deck for a buster blader and put it in my hand. I then shuffle my deck" I say.

"That ends my move" I say.

Then Trudge summons another Attack Dog.

" I end my turn" Says Trudge.

I then draw polymerization.

"I activate Polymerization" I say "by tributing Dark Magician and Buster Blader I can summon Dark Paladin".

"I summon Dark Crusader in attack mode" I say "Now I'll activated his effect and by tributeing one dark monster it gains 400 Attack and I tribute two making its attack 2400.

First I switch KA-2 Des Scossprs in attack mode (1000 Atk).

"I enter my battle phase" I say "Dark Paladin attack the Attack dog"

Trudge's Attack dog is destroyed and it effect activates letting him summon another attack dog. He takes 1700 points of damage. He is now down to 2300 LP.

Dark Crusader attacks his attack dog. He loses 1200 LP putting him down to 1100Lp.

"I then activate in chain with the attack Miniaturize and equip it to Attack Dog. It makes its attack 200" I say "KA-2 Des Scissors attack"

"Your Attack dog is destroyed and KA-2 Des Scissors effect and for each star you take 500 points of damage defeating you" I say.

Then Trudge stops and I continue on my way.

"Time for a visit to Domino City" I think.


	2. Chapter 2 The Friend

**_Yugi Kaiba_**

**_Location: Some random dark alley_**

**_Time: about an hour after defeating Trudge_**

I am just cruising along down some dark alleys. Then some people get in my way one of them holding a duel disk.

"Give us that duel runner" says the man with the duel disk.

The man has spiky blue hair.

"Ah Lenny the master of Bugs" I say "Lenny are you afraid of the dark?"

"Well then lets find out with a duel" Says Lenny "If you win you can leave and if you lose I take your duel runner".

"Sure but I don't think you have a chance" I say "We both get 4000 Life Points".

I then get off of my duel runner and grab my duel disk. Then Lenny draws from his deck and I do the same. I end up drawing three blue eyes white dragons, a polymerization and a wall of illusion.

"I summon Insect Knight in attack mode" Says Lenny  
Insect Knight has 1900 ATK. I then draw and I get Man eater Bug.

"I activate Polymerization to fusion summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 Atk) In attack mode" I say

"Its it's a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon that has not been seen for years" Says Lenny in surprise.

"Then I set this monster (Man Eater Bug) in defense mode" I say.

"I end my move" I say.

"I draw" Says Lenny "I Summon Chainsaw insect in defense mode and that ends my move".

Then I draw Dark Red Enchanter.

"I flip man eater bug into attack mode (450 ATK) " I say "and with its effect I can destroy any monster on the field and I choose your chainsaw insect" "then I summon Wall of Ilussion in attack mode (1000 ATK)" "Blue Eyes White Dragon attack insect knight" "Causing you 2600 points of damage leaving with you 1400 LP" "Now Wall of Illusion and Man Eater Bug attack" "Putting you down to 0LP I win".

Then the duel shuts down and Lenny still has the look of awe on his face.

"Move or I'll run you down" I say.

Then Lenny moves out of the way still in awe from seeing Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I then drive on and I get back on the old high way and start my way to new domino city.

…

**_Third Person_**

**_New Domino City (In Jack Atlas's home)_**

**_Time: About an hour after Yugi Kaiba's duel transpired against Lenny_**

Jack is just sitting on a couch staring at the TV when someone walks in the door.

"Jack the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon has been detected in the Satellite" Says a man.

"How did a satellite get a hold of such a powerful card?" Ask Jack.

"It is believed that is was used by a man by the name of Yugi Kaiba" Says the man.

"The grandson of Seto Kaiba" Says Jake "But how the fuck did he get into the Satellite?"

"Not sure but I think he has his own hidden entrance or exit" says the man.

"Well make sure he does not get into the championship" Says Jack "If he did I might meet my match".

**_Yugi Kaiba_**

**_Location: New Domino City (Near the ocean)_**

**_Time: two hours after Jack talked to the strange man. (about 6 P.M.)_**

I am on the streets ridding my duel runner, which in the light appears to be black, and in the dark it shines red. Many people just stand and look at me as I pass by. I recognize a few but can remember their names. Some Girls followed me for about a half-mile before they gave up. I drive to a garage/duel runner repair shop that is owned by a woman named Serena Smith. We are just friends who share an apartment. Then I get off of my duel runner and use the kickstand to hold the bike up. Then Serena walks up to me She has Caucasian skin. She is in mechanics overalls. She is somewhat busty. She has light brown hair that hangs down to her shoulders. Her hair right now is just hanging. She has iceberg blue eyes that shimmer in the light. She stands at 5'4", which is about 8 inches shorter than me. She is 20 years old.

"How is the satellite" Asks Serena with her sweet and caring voice.

"Same as yesterday" I say.

"You should probably stop going there for awhile," Serena says.

"Why?" I ask.

"They found out that someone is going between the Satellite and New Domino City" Says Serena.

"Great well now I need to find a new place to duel" I say.

"You could always go to the Kaiba dome and find someone their" Serena says.

"I'll do that tomorrow but first I need to work on my duel runner" I say

"You need some sleep," Serena says.

"This duel runner is on its last legs," I say.

"It is fine I checked it yesterday and everything is working fine" Serena says, "If you won't sleep we could go get a drink".

"I don't drink" I say.

"Come on" Serena says.

"I would rather not," I say.

"Oh come on you got nothing else to do besides sleep," Serena says.

"and work on my duel runner" I mumble.

"You don't need to work on it" Serena says "Its fine".

"I would prefer to check it" I say.

"Ok we'll check it out together then you have to come with me for a drink" Serena says.

"Ok" I say.

Then we get to work on checking it out and as it turns out it was fine it took us about an hour to discover this. Then we clean our selves up. I put on my black shirt, black pants, along with my black trench coat, and black hat. Serena is wearing a long sleeve V cut top that is a light blue, along with blue jeans, with a light blue coat.

"Why is it always cold around here?" Serena asks.

"Because of the air coming off of the cold water" I say.

"I wish you would have told me that a year ago" Serena says.

"It's the only apartment that we could afford," I say.

"Where do you get your money?" Serena asks.

"I have amassed some cash from working odd jobs here and there" I say.

"Why don't you work with me some time?" Serena asks.

"I might do that." I say.

"Lets go get that drink now" Serena says.

…

**_The next day _**

**_Location: Yugi Kaiba and Serena Smith's apartment (Next to the river)_**

I am lying on the couch still wearing my black shirt and black pants from last night. The apartment has only one bedroom. It does not have any T.V. it has a kitchen along with a bathroom that has a bath tube and a shower. The main room has a couch. Serena is on the bed. She had much more to drink last night than I did and she was asleep when I laid her down.

Then I hear a rustling noise coming from the other room. I get up and walk in to she Serena in her clothes from last night looking out the only window in the dark room. The window has a wonderful view of the ocean.

She turns around and smiles at me.

"Thanks for coming with" Serena says "I might not have made it back other wise".

"Your welcome" I say.

Then she walks over to the bed.

"I think its time to get to work" I say.

"Your right" Serena says.

"Go get ready I'll see you down there" I say.

"Ok see you in a minuet" Serena says.

Then I go down to the garage, which is acrossed, the street from the apartment and look around for mechanic overalls.

Then I look in the back where the parts are stored and I find a mechanic suit that is hanging off of a shelf. I look at it and its my size and I see the name tag. The nametag has my name on it.

"She was planning for this day I guess" I think.

Then I put it on over my black clothes. I go and start looking over my duel runner while waiting for Serena.

…

About a half hour later.

I managed to change the oil in my Duel runner in a half hour and right as I finished doing that Serena walks in wearing her Mechanic suit.

"I see you have found that Mechanic suit" Serena says.

"Yep" I say.

"I got that a few weeks ago" Serena says.

"Thanks" I say.

"How long ago did we meet and become friends?" Serena Asks.

"Tomorrow it will be Two years, " I say.

"What will we do for tomorrow?" Serena asks.

"I am going to face down Jack Atlas and get my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon back" I say "Then we can go celebrate".


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yugi Kaiba_**

**_Location: Kaiba Dome_**

**_Time: one day after working at Serena's Garage_**

I have signed up for a championship that if I can make it to the end I can duel against Jack Atlas and get my Blue Eye Shining Dragon back. I am waiting on my duel runner to get called out to be shown to the audience Jack is going last for effect. I have to come in on my Duel Runner and if I want to a trick.

"The Shadow Duelist AKA Yugi Kaiba" Says the announcer.

Then I speed out of the opening and my duel runner leaps into the air when then ramp when down. I find myself in a huge dome that has hundreds upon hundreds of people in it. There is a Mega Screen with my face on the screen. I then land on the ground not slowing down and go on the side of the glass wall for the duel runner track. Then I take it a bit further and come off the wall. I flip through the air and I can hear the crowd gasp as I flip through the air. I land on the tires in my spot next to the other contestants.

"Are you afraid of the dark" I say and it when over the Mega screen to where everyone could hear it.

Most of the people where still in awe of the trick that not even Jack Atlas has preformed.

"And now for your current champion Jack Atlas" Says the huge voice.

Then Jack comes out of the opening moving extremely fast and lands on his tires and rides over to the other contestants.

"The Master of Faster has arrived" Jack Says.

Then we all leave and go back to our starting positions.

…

After many duels it is the final duel between Jack Atlas and me.

Jack is already on the track and awaiting my arrival.

"Now for the final round Jack Atlas verses Yugi Kaiba" Says the announcer.

…

After Several turns of both of us taking damage back and forth. Both of our life points where exactly 1000 LP. Jack has his Red Nova Dragon (3500 Original ATK but right now it is 4000 ATK) on the field and his other monsters are destroyed. I have two Blue eyes white dragons (3000 ATK per) on the field in attack mode with Polymerization on the field face down. It is Jacks turn.

"Red Nova Dragon attack his Blue eyes white dragon" Jack Says.

"I activate speed-spell fusion" I say.

Then the two Blue eye's disappear and I put the other one in the grave yard then Blue Eye Ultimate Dragon appears on the field.

I can see Jacks eyes have got much bigger.

"What is this a Blue Eye Ultimate Dragon has been summoned to the field" Says the Announcer "This card has not been seen since Seto Kaiba last dueled".

"Red Nova Dragon stop your Attack" Jack Says "I end my turn".

"I draw" I say.

I then draw monster reborn.

"I activate monster reborn" I say "And I bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon".

Then a Blue Eyes White Dragon appears next to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon Attack Red Nova Dragon" I say.

Then a orbs form in the three headed dragon's mouths. Then I hear a strange whistling noise. Then right as the orbs fly at the Red Nova Dragon my duel runner explodes sending my flying and I slam into the ground then black out.

…

**_Third Person_**

**_Hospital_**

**_Time an hour after the wreck_**

Yugi Kaiba is in a private hospital room with Serena in a chair next to his bed. Yugi has many I.V.s in his arms along with his left arm in a cast and his left leg in a sling. Then Jack Atlas walks into the room.

"Jack I can't keep him in the hospital more than a week" Serena says.

"I have already got that solved for you two" Jack Says.

Then Jack pulls out a deck with a note on top of it from his pocket and puts it on the table next to Yugi.

"Make sure he knows I brought this" Jack says.

"Thank you Jack" Serena Says.

"Its time I returned his favor to Yusei and me" Jack says.

"What did he do?" Serena Asks.

"Years ago back in the satellite he brought us food and medicine" Jack says.

"That was nice" Serena says.

"Yes it was" Jack says "What the doctor say about Yugi?"

"He won't wake up for another few days the crash was sever and he is lucky to be in alive let alone in one piece" Serena says.

"How bad are the injuries?" Jack Asks.

"Broken ribs, his left arm is broken in 3 places, and his left leg of his leg are broken in 4 places" Serena says.

"Hopefully he'll recover well," Jack says.

"I hope so to" Serena says.

"I hope I am not intruding on anything but are you two together?" Jack Asks.

"No just really good friends" Serena says.

"I think you want it to be more than that" Jack says.

"What makes you think that?" Serena asks.

"Well you just act that way," Jack says.

"I just want Yugi to be fine" Serena says.

Then the door opens and a man with has tan skin, black hair with gold highlights, and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. The man is wearing a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber kneepads.

"How is Yugi" Says the man.

"Yusei?" Jack asks.

"Yes was coming for my card and I heard about Yugi's crash" Says Yusei.

"Your Yusei Fudo Yugi talks about you and Jack a lot" Serena says.

"You are?" Yusei asks.

"Serena friend of Yugi's" Serena says.

"Nice to meet you" Yusei says.

"Same to you" Serena says.

"So do you know how bad it is?" Yusei asks.

"Bad" Jack says.

"I am sorry Serena I hope he gets better" Yusei says.

"Yusei why don't you stick around and help Serena" Jack says.

"Where are you going?" Yusei asks.

"I have to talk to the press about this crash" Jack says as he walks out of the room.

"Yusei thank you for coming" Serena says "I think he'll be glad to see you".

"Yes I have not seen him for a while" Yusei says.

"What does he do in the Satellite?" Serena asks.

"He help those who need help and fight off gangs" Yusei says.

"What did he do for you and Jack besides food?" Serena asks.

"He taught us how to duel and gave us our decks" Yusei says.

"So what do you think is this sabotage?" Serena asks.

"No an accident a duel runner as old as his becomes hazardous to the operator and anyone around him" Yusei says.

"I can make him a new one" Serena says.

"You don't know why he kept that one so long do you" Yusei says.

"No I don't" Serena says.

"His family built it for him and it's the last memory of them he had" Yusei says "It also was the last time he saw his great grandparents".

"He tells you stories about his family?" Serena asks.

"Yes when I was younger he told us stories to help us pass the time" Yusei says.

"There are thing I never knew about him" Serena says.

"He is quite mysterious even to Jack and I" Yusei says "He also has strange regeneration abilities".

"How do you know that?" Serena asks.

"One time I found myself alone against a gang about to lose everything and he showed up" Yusei says, "He took a blow that would have killed me but it just bruised him and that bruise was gone in seconds".

"Well this is more than a bruise" Serena says.

"Yes it is" Yusei says.

"Why is Jack so nice to Yugi and I" Serena says.

"Because he feels like he owes it to Yugi and he does owe Yugi" Yusei says.

"Ok" Serena says "I think he will be glad to see you".

"I not sure if he'll recognize me or remember me" Yusei says.

"Amnesia is a possible issue" Serena says.

"Don't feel bad" Yusei says "I don't think Yugi would want you acting like this".

"Did somebody say my name" Says a weak voice.

Then Serena goes over to Yugi and hugs him.

"Ouch" Yugi say.

"Sorry" Serena says.

"Its fine it is still raw" I say.

Then Serena hands Yugi the deck that Jack brought. Yugi takes it and reads the note.

"He managed to get my deck back from that wreck" I say "And he left me Blue Shining Dragon".

**_A/N_**

**_I am not good with romances because I don't like reading pure romance storys I prefer lots of fighting in a story. Please help me out with this stuff. This was mostly a story telling part._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yugi Kaiba**_

_**Location: Hospital **_

_**Time: one day after the wreck (around 2 P.M.)**_

I am just lying in my hospital bed with Serena sitting in a chair next to me. Yusei has stuck around but has left to get some better food than what there serving here at the hospital. Jack has to talk to the public do to some new channels saying that Jack sabotaged my duel runner.

Yesterday when the doctor came in after I woke up he was amazed at how fast I came out of the sleep. I told him that I am a tough son of a bitch and that it helps when something like this happens.

This is my first time in a hospital and personally it's a little too white for my taste. The doctors come and check on me every hour. They did an X-ray a little while ago it turns out that my broken ribs did not puncture anything so that means that I have a less chance of internal bleeding. They are still going to check for it and I don't blame them I would prefer to keep the blood in my veins. My arm and leg on the other hand are recovering faster than originally expected. I should be able to go home in a few days.

Then the doctor walks into the room.

"Good new's" Says the Doctor "No internal bleeding and we have discovered that your P-21 gene has gone ape".

"Whats good about m y P-21 gene going ape?" I ask.

"If P-21 is unleashed properly it will cause the person to have retentive ability's," the Doctor explains "It also if not done right can cause a multitude of diseases".

"Ok I am guessing since your not saying this is bad news that mine is the good range" I Say.

"Your correct Mr. Kaiba" The doctor says.

"So that means that I am able to get out of here quicker?" I say.

"Yes it should take two days to fully heal properly then well release you" the Doctor says.

Then the Doctor walks out of the room and I look at Serena. Serena has the happiest and trusting look on her face that I have not scene since we met two years ago.

…

_Begin Flash back_

_It was a cold morning in the satellite. I was just riding around for watching out for young kids who could accidently walk in front of me. The sun was in the middle of the sky so it was about noon. Then I found my self in front of an old warehouse something weird just made me come here like if I was possessed by something. That's when I heard a blood-curling scream coming from the warehouse. I then charged into the warehouse knocking down chain link fence gate and ramping off of some crates. I then crash through a sky light and land on a man who has a criminal marker on his face. I looked around I was surrounded by five men (three where black and two where white but their hair and eyes where brown like they where all brothers). Then I look over in a corner I see a young girl with ice burg blue eyes, light brown hair that was messed up, and her clothing was destroyed in various places. Her hands are tied together by some thin rope._

_The men where rapists that have not gotten to her yet. She must have put up a fight considering how damaged her outfit is. Then I look at the five men around me each armed with lead pipes or pipe wrenches. I then rev while holding the break my duel runner. _

"_What you gonna do kid run us over?" Asks a black man._

_Then I turn my duel tunner to face the girl and then the black guy gets in the way._

"_I ask you a question kid" Says the black man. Then I let go of the break and slam hard on the accelerator. I run the man down making a loud crunch noise and leaving red/gray stuff all over the ground. Then I go to the girl. I stop next to her and pull her up onto my duel runner. Then I draw a knife and cut the rope off of her hands then I put the knife away. The girl was extremely terrified and shaking. The group of men where around their brother's body wondering why he was stupid enough to get in the way of that. Then they looked up and started charging. I then start my charge at the door of the warehouse I ended up running down three more of the men.. Then racing down the street I feel arms wrap around me and squeeze tight around me. Then when I though we had gotten far enough away I stopped and parked out side of a duel runner shop. I then help the terrified girl off my duel runner._

"_What's your name?" the woman asks._

"_Yugi Kaiba" I replied. _

"_What is your name?" I ask._

"_Serena Smith" Says the woman._

"_Serena did they get you?" I ask._

"_No but they where about to" Serena says._

"_This must be traumatizing" I say "I'll take you to New Domino city and there I can get you some help"._

_Serena then smiles at me with the most beautiful smile that tells me she trusts me and is happy to be free._

_End Flash back. _

I managed to get her to smile that day even though she was scared out of her wits This smile though had the same happiness along with the trust along with something else I have no clue what it is but there is something new. Then Yusei walks in with some hot chicken legs.

"Where did you get the money for those?" I ask.

"Jack gave me money to get some better food for you two" Yusei says "So you two never told me how you met" Yusei

"Not a story we tell to often" Serena and I say in unison.

"Your sure nothing is going on between you two?" Yusei asks.

"I am sure" Serena and I say in unison again.

"What did the doc say?" Yusei asks.

"That Yugi will be fine and will be released in two days" Serena says.

Then Jack walks in with an annoyed look on his face.

"Damn news people are annoying" Jack says.

"Now Jack imagine being the great grandson of Seto Kaiba when he died from a heart attack" I say.

"That would get old because they would tail you until you talked to them" Jack says.

"That is correct" I say "It also happened when his wife my great grand mother Serenity died from old age that time is when I met my great uncle Joey Wheeler and Joey helped me deal with the press" I say.

"What about the other side of the family?" Yusei asks.

"Yugi was married to Tea Gardner My great grandmother" I say "They both died in a car accident that was between a out of control Semi and a their small car".

"Ok you don't need to continue" Yusei says.

"Well there is not much after that to continue on about" I say.

"So where did you get your deck?" Jack asks.

"My grandparents gave me a deck and told me if I could beat them they would give a card for each win and eventually I built the deck you see before you" I say.

"Your deck is near perfect," Jack says.

"Your correct it's nearly perfect but not perfect" I say "No deck is perfect".

"That is true that decks have a certain amount of potential and that is their power limit" Yusei says.

"Not exactly but close" I say "The wielder has the potential to use the decks combos to their advantage and to increase their advantages they add or remove some cards".

"He has a point," Jack says.

"But in a way it a deck does have potential" I say, "The deck can only have as much potential as the wielder".

"Also true" Jack says.

"There are times I wonder if you believe that Jack" I say.

"I do otherwise I would never be where I am at" Jack says.

"But there is where your wrong even someone oblivious to this can become a champion" I say "But what they don't realize that their subconscious notices this when they lose or when something fails in the middle of a duel so they make changes to enhance their deck".

"I believe in it" Jack says.

"Then I trust that you do," I say.

"Serena have you ever dueled?" Yusei says.

"No not yet" Serena says

"I like how you said "yet"" Yusei replies.

"Well Yugi said he would teach me some time," Serena says.

"True and we have to construct you a deck first" I say.


End file.
